


What's Next

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [600]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: And he knows some of what's coming.  He just can't tell anyone what he knows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 21 December 2016  
> Word Count: 131  
> Prompt: next  
> Summary: And he knows some of what's coming. He just can't tell anyone what he knows.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-seven weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This fic should have happened earlier in the timeline. I mean, this poor sub-arc is really messed up timewise. But I knew that might happen. For now, I'll write all of the pieces I need. I can always rearrange them into a more realistic timeline down the line.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

They think he's dead. They've all moved on with their lives. And so they should. No one should be expected to put their lives on hold for someone they consider dead. And so he floats outside the window, peeking in on the lives of people he considered friends and family.

The cop and his family are a surprise. He likes the kid. He can technically talk to Damien through the kid. The cop seems to be a better guy that he ever expected. And that's good. Damien needs a good guy to have his back now.

He hears things now that he's dead. It sounds strange, but whatever kind of afterlife he's in, he hears things. And he knows some of what's coming. He just can't tell anyone what he knows.


End file.
